The Book
by cat.cruz93
Summary: One Shot. One would think a Law Tome wouldn't be that big of a deal. but Haruhi Fujioka it's a necessary form of the life of her grade point average. and Unfortunately for her, the only person in Ouran Academy that owns it, is the one person who can easily make her life hell with out even lifting a pinky. Will she get her book in time? read to find out.


_**The Book**_

_**hey been a while guys. he he, but you know...life it's gets in the way. i hope you guys like it. RNR**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own the Ouran High School Host Club.**_

It was common knowledge that Haruhi had a specific book that she preferred to use when righting papers for her law courses. Why this book in particular, no one really knew but no one dared ask either. And it was also common knowledge that for whatever reason, the Ootori Manor Library had the particular book in stock. And unfortunately the school library didn't have it, so Haruhi would often ask Kyoya is she could borrow it.

Now today in particular she really needed that book, her grade depended on it. And today in particular Kyoya wasn't feeling…..shall we say generous? When it came to his things. She could thank Tamaki for that, he had managed to put Kyoya in an odd mood.

"I don't want you talking it home." he said simply as he strolled through the grand halls of Ouran Academy High school, Haruhi scurrying to keep up with his long strides. "You are welcome to come over and use it…..oh wait, no never mind, Father has a business meeting at the house tonight, he wouldn't want your presence to distract from business." His tone was it's usual cool and detached frequency. Haruhi sighed heavily a severe frown overcame he features. "When do you need your project done by?"

"Tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow morning? Oh, what a pity. I'm sorry Haruhi you'll have to find some other way to finish your project." Kyoya said, sarcasm lacing his casual tone.

"Senpai! Please! You can add it to my debt, as much as you like, please just let me use that book. I'll where whatever costumes the host club has in mind for me, no complaint. I-I'll even stay after even later to thoroughly clean up the club room. Please, Senpai, please!" Haruhi said quickly, she knew she was begging but she really needed that book. Kyoya stopped outside his classroom door and looked at her, his glasses gleaming maliciously, a twisted smirk gracing his features. Haruhi's hopes picked up slightly, even if she didn't like that look in his eye, she knew she had him.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." he said before turning to the classroom door. "Oh and Haruhi, you'd best hurry you don't want to be late." He said casually before heading to his classroom. Haruhi grumbled darkly, but hurried to class all the same.

Haruhi was mad, she had been unable to do anything further in her research for the project without that book, and was now behind in her studies because of it. She glowered at the twins as they teased and laughed at one another as the trio made their way to the lunch room. How they had managed to convince her to join them was beyond her. As the trio entered the lunch room, they watched sadly as Tamaki suddenly became an overbearing mess of emotion at seeing Haruhi joining the host club for lunch, which then lead to the girls cooing over her sudden appearance. Haruhi's temper only shortened more. By the time she sat down and opened her bento she was seething. Kyoya barely paid attention to the obviously upset girl at his right as he continued clacking away on his laptop.

As the day continued her temper only got worse, she had snapped at the twins at one point for being overly loud and obnoxious, she had made Tamaki cry more than once, her debt had increased dramatically because of it, it was a wonder that she didn't make Huni-senpai or Mori-senpai upset. She was putting away her things when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi would you come and speak to me in the back." Kyoya's quiet voice whispered in her ear. She nodded, but groaned all the same. She made her way toward the back of the club room, ignoring the other boys as they watched in apprehension.

"Hika?" Kaoru asked, as his brother fiddled with his hair, attempting some new style they wanted to try. Hikaru hummed in reply as he combed his fingers through Kaoru's hair. "Why do you think Haruhi is so mad today?" he asked watching as the girl in question disappeared behind the separating curtain that Kyoya had walked behind earlier.

"I don't know, maybe it's her time of the month." Hikaru offered as he started toying with Kaoru's part.

"Haruhi." The dark haired second year greeted her as she sat down in one of the extra couches they had back here as overflow seating. He barely looked up from his notebook.

"Hello Senpai." She retorted darkly. Kyoya's pen froze at her tone, he looked up curious, before continuing his observations.

"It appears you've been particularly rude today. Any reason why?" he asked, looking at her in mild interest.

"I'm behind in my studies because the one person who has the book I need won't let me use it, Senpai." She replied, attitude filling her tone. Kyoya internally recoiled from her tone, it was so vicious of her, he was in awe.

"I see. Well I have some good news, Father has agreed to let you come over to study so long as you stay out of sight. But I also have some bad news, you debt has increased by a lot more than I would have increased it for the use of my book because of your behavior today." he said somewhat sternly. Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "I will not be adding to your debt for using my book, because that would just be plain cruel." Her expression relaxed but the fire never left her eyes. "Would you like to come with after school or do you have you need to do after school?" he asked.

"I just need to swing by my house and grab the project supplies." She said monotonously. Kyoya nodded.

"We can stop by your apartment on the way." He said simply.

They left shortly after that, and picked up her supplies. Haruhi was currently sitting in Kyoya's study completing her project, when she got the point of needing the book she stood up to grab the book from his bookshelf. The only problem was it was really high up. Kyoya looked up from his desk and smirked as he watched her stand on her tiptoes and stretch as far as she could to get the book she needed. She heard him snicker behind her, she frowned and shot him a very dark look. The snickering didn't stop. She growled and continued reaching for the book. She was going to get this book down whether or not he helped her. Kyoya watched her for a few more minutes of pathetic reaching for a very out of reach object, before deciding he'd help her but not without a little game first. He walked up behind her and grabbed the book that her short fingers invariably kept missing.

"Thank you Senpai." She sighed finally the frustration leaving her features, she reached to receive the book from him but he held it out of her reach. "Ugh, senpai, give me the book." She said. Kyoya smirked, and raised it above her head, she hopped and missed, she jumped a little higher and still missed. He snickered again, this was too funny for him. "Senpai you're being immature, seriously Hikaru and Kaoru might do this but honestly I expected better from you." she said a pout forming on her face. Kyoya's eyes glimmered, oh she was gonna pay for that comment. He turned away and started flicking through the book, looking over some of the law filled pages.

"Oh you can, but your often forget that I too am a young man and tend to be playful as well." Kyoya said teasingly. Haruhi grumbled darkly.

"Give me the book." She demanded.

"Manners Haruhi." He said teasingly, Haruhi sighed darkly.

"Please?"

"Please what?" he asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Please can I have the book?" she asked sarcastically sweet. He smiled thinly.

"Hm….no." he said setting back down behind his desk and flipped through it some more. "Oh that's interesting." He said scanning the page.

"What?" she asked coming over to the desk, curiosity filling her features. Kyoya looked up and smiled evilly.

"The book doesn't want to be read by you either." He said snapping it closed. Haruhi set her jaw and reached over the desk for it.

"No it doesn't, let me see." Kyoya pulled it away from her, Haruhi nearly tumbled on to the desk. Kyoya snickered again. "Senpai!" she yelled, just plain angry now. "I need to finish my homework."

"I doubt you need a book you've practically memorized." He said, Haruhi walked around the desk and made to grab for it. Kyoya pulled it farther from her reach, Haruhi sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I need it as a reference, you know to make sure I'm quoting it right." She explained exasperated. "Senpai, please!" she whined, Kyoya winced, he hated that tone, it didn't matter what girl did it, it annoyed him to no end. She leaned forward to grab the book, Kyoya leaned back, Haruhi grunted and reached further, Kyoya leaned farther back. He felt the chair tip slightly before jumping up and running away from Haruhi, who quickly ran after him, determination filling her features. He slid down the hall in his socks before quickly turning the corner and running down the carpeted hall. He heard Haruhi's little pitter patters following him as he slipped into a grand hall, a chuckle escaping his lips as Haruhi just then turned down the hall he had previously run down. He quickly checked his watch as he made his way down the hall, keeping track of the time they had until the meeting. He slide to a stop as he saw an unfamiliar limo pull up outside of his house.

"That must be the first guest." He muttered to himself.

"Found you!" Haruhi yelled triumphantly, Kyoya whipped toward the other door, just then as Haruhi closed in on him she tripped on a chair and flew toward, the momentum having reached it's peaked as she hit the chair, gravity taking it's turn on her body. A squeak escaped her and flew into Kyoya's slightly fearful and unexpectant arms. The book clattered to the floor loudly as did Kyoya's classes. Haruhi froze watching the periled spectacles bounce on the hard wood floor. Haruhi looked back down at Kyoya sheepishly, he watched her intently as she fidgeted, not comfortable in her current position.

"Kyoya….I appreciate how hard you are talking you latest assignment, but I'd prefer if you didn't do it in front of my investors especially if you are currently attempting ungentlemanly ways to woo her." Yoshio Ootori quipped, suddenly standing over Kyoya, Haruhi looked up at the elder man confused by what she had heard. Kyoya swallowed and frowned at his father. Haruhi looked between the two in completely confused and slightly agitated. "Well Kyoya?" he pushed, "that is what you are doing isn't it?" Kyoya looked up at his father briefly and looked at Haruhi, then looked back up at his father.

"Of course it is." He said with a huge fake smile. Haruhi suddenly felt extremely nervous. What on earth was her senpai talking about? Yoshio looked down at Kyoya ruefully before turning back to his investor.

"This is how ingenious my youngest is, he combines his playful manners with his sense of duty and completes tasks given to him with such determination and a sense of creativity that's most wouldn't expect from such a quiet boy." And with that Yoshio walked away talking about, Kyoya supposed the elder two now that he was out of ear shot.

"Sorry, don't mind him." Kyoya said as Haruhi clambered off him and scrambled toward her precious book. Haruhi looked over at him as he set his glasses safely back on his nose, they appeared to be in working position. She felt relieved at that, if they had broken she surely would never pay off her debt. She hugged the book tighter to her chest as he walked past her. He smirked at her subtly reaction to him. Haruhi pouted, she really hated when he laughed at her.

"What is so funny, mister?" she asked grouchily.

"You." he replied simply as he led her back to his room. "Clutching that book so tight, one would think it was the only thing that kept you standing." Haruhi bit her lip and looked down at the floor as she walked. "Haruhi…" she looked, she could feel his suddenly smoldering gaze. "Come here." She looked him with questions in hers eyes. "You have no idea the effect you have on the male species do you?"

"I-I'm aware of it." She stuttered out biting her lip as he moved closer to her. she felt a finger catch her jaw and directed her gaze back up to meet his own. There was a soft smile on his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling just slightly with it.

"Such a rare thing of beauty you are." He whispered. Haruhi swallowed, what was he doing? His lips grazed hers lightly for a second, shocking her, before he leaned in and captured hers fully this time. Just a peck, her eyes wide in disbelief, he hummed softly humor gracing his tone. He moved to pull away when suddenly Haruhi was awake, pulling him back to her, she kissed him with a little bit more intent then before. Kyoya smiled against her lips before deepening the kiss holding her to him as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him until the need for became definite. When the two finally separated, he grasped her hand and walked with her toward his study. The two discussing what was to come of that kiss, as everyone knows they would. There were giggles and a few more kisses, as well as lots of homework getting done. Meanwhile the book Haruhi worked so hard for laying forgotten on the floor.

"Wait!" the soft pitter patter of the petite first year were heard throughout the Ootori Manor as she ran out of the study toward her nessicary piece of literature. As she picked it up she shoots a smile toward me as she whispers, "I believe this is the beginning of love we are witnessing." And with a wink she runs back toward the study, Kyoya eyeing her suspiciously.


End file.
